The Clique Invades Lake George Prep
by juicygirl22
Summary: The Clique goes to super exclusive private school called Lake George Prep and gets thrown in the path of the rich girls who rule at LGP.
1. Introduction to The Clique

The Clique

Massie Block: got expelled AGAIN from OCD for a juicy secret mysterious reason. Her mom is fed up this time and sends all the girls to Lake George Prep. Massie is actually looking forward to going to LGP. Until; she goes and gets thrown directly into the path of the rich and catty clique called The A-List that runs LGP. Will the Pretty Committee claim their spot at the top again?

Alicia Rivera: is majorly ah-dored by The A-List. All of a sudden, Alicia's friendship is more sought after then the latest Chanel bag. Which clique will she choose?

Kristen Gregory: knows Massie is planning on trying to overthrow the A-List alpha. Massie wants her help. Kristen knows attempting to do this would be terrible for her reputation. Will Kristen dump Massie and the Pretty Committee for the A-List?

Dylan Marvil: catches her mom cheating on Mr. Myner with her assistant Robert Denison. Will she defy her mother and tell her teacher?

Claire Lyons: finds out a secret about Massie that not even Alicia knows. The secret could kill Massie's chance of ever being "IN" with the A-List. Is Claire mean enough to backstab Massie?


	2. Introduction To The AList

A-List

Dallas Woodworth: is the leader of the A-List. With her ocean blue eyes, long reddish brown curls, and dazzling smile, she's used to having things her own way. Dallas can get anything she wants with her mega watt smile. To adults, she seems innocent and sweet. As anyone who's messed with Dallas or the A-List knows, she can be a backstabbing witch when it's necessary. So, ahb-viously, she's seriously pissed when some new girl HB (has been) with a spring 2002 bob tries to work her way up to Dallas's level. Being that Dallas knows a deep, embarrassing secret about everyone, she's determined to discover one about Massie. Will the new actress girl Claire be her key to Massie's past?

Rayleigh Houseman: is the official A-List beta. She's also the gossip highway of Lake George Prep. If there is anything to know about anyone at LGP, Rayleigh knows it practically before it happens. She really likes Dylan and is willing to accept her into the A-List. But NOT that HB Massie.

Gwen Mackinder: has everything she could ever want. Except boobs. Her C cup chest is faker then the Canal Street Coach bags. She hasn't told Dallas or the rest of the A-List yet. She's worried one of the new girls will discover her secret, especially Alicia.

Angel Drayman is the smartest girl in LGP. She's also the cattiest and can start a major girl fight in two seconds flat.


	3. Boarding School?

The Clique Invades LGP

Chapter 1: Boarding School?!?!?!

Block Estate

Living Room

Sunday, September 9th

2:34 PM

"Okay, Mom, you have us all in here. What is

it? OCD starts tomorrow and I have to look ah-

mazing times ten." said one ah-nnoyed Massie

Block, as she picked an imaginary piece of fuzz of

her Sass and Bide dress. "That's just it, Massie."

sighed her mother. "Being that you girls have been

expelled a **_SECOND_** time, we" she said gesturing to

Alicia Rivera's, Dylan Marvil's, Kristen Gregory's

and Claire Lyons mothers sitting in the Ralph

Lauren Home collection chairs around her. "believe

you girls should go to boarding school. I have found

an excellent, exclusive private school called Lake

George Preparatory." "WHAT?" cried all five girls

in harmony. "Go ahead up to Massie's room. Your

mother's and I need to talk." As the girls stormed

off, Kendra said "Oh, and Massie? You better start

packing. You're leaving tomorrow.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Sunday, September 9th

3:03 PM

"How can they do this?" Claire cried. "I just

finally became popular at OCD, and now I have to

do it again?" "Listen!" yelled Massie. "We are going

to a new school and we have no choice. The clique

at LGP is nothing like the Pretty Committee. We'll

just overtake them. Let's start packing."

Lake George Prep

Parking Lot

Monday, September 10th

7:49 AM

"OK, Claire. Do you have everything you need?

asked Judi for the thousandth time. "Yes Mom."

droned Claire. "Can I please go now?" "Oh yes, yes,

of course." said Judi. Claire walked up the huge

marble steps of Lake George Prep and caught up

with the Pretty Committee. "Ugh" Claire said.

"Moms" "I hear ya." Kristen sighed "Mine

practically sat in my suitcase to keep me from

leaving." "Ah, you must be the new girls, Massie,

Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire." A stern looking

woman said to them. "We are." Massie said "What's

up?" "Girls, here are your schedules, room numbers

and roommates." The girls took the papers. "Have

fun" the woman said and hurried off. " Well, guys,

being that none of us have the same room

assignments, except Dylan and Claire, and the only

class we have together is Spanish, I guess I'll see

you fourth." Massie exclaimed.

Lake George Prep

Room 29A

Monday, September 10th

Massie rolled her all 19 of her Louis Vuttion

and Coach suitcases down the hall, and right in the

open door of room 29 A. "Hello?" Massie

stammered. "Hi!" said a blonde girl with boobs as

big as Alicia's. "I'm Gwen Mackinder. You must be

my new roommate. There are three girls in this

room. You, me and Dallas Woodworth. Dallas is

already unpacked" she said, gesturing to the thick

pink comforter with DW written in curly script

laying on one of the king sized beds "She's getting

us vanilla fraps. Do you want one?" "Sure" Massie

replied A second later, a tall girl with blue eyes

and long reddish brown curls walked in balancing

three Starbucks cups. Gwen ran to assist her. "hi"

said Dallas. "You must be Massie. I'm Dallas and I

pretty much run LGP. So, don't you dare try to get

in my way."

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
